sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Trapiche Ruby (TGWTB)
Backstory Trapiche Ruby, T, or just Ruby was made for Pink Diamond. When first made in the Homeworld Kindergarden, she was immediately bullied for her looks, until Pink Diamond herself came to visit. T was the only one to try and do the Diamond salute, the others too busy making fun of her and throwing rocks. After being quickly put in line by Pink Diamond, Ruby was given praise and attention for her unique physical characteristics. After this, Ruby gained great pride and love for her Diamond. She served her all the way until her "shattering", Ruby was quite distraught. As most gems under Pink's rule, she was transferred to a new Diamond, Yellow Diamond. Under her rule, Ruby considered Yellow the complete opposite of Pink. One day, she was put in charge of a Sapphire, Padparadscha. The two actually got along, reminding T of the kindness that she loved so much from Pink. After Padparadscha was found to be defective, her and Ruby ran away, Ruby leading them to the Homeworld Kindergarden. After so many eons, other Gems made their way to the Kindergarden, building into a small group, until Steven and Lars had made contact. After which, she joins Lars and the rest of the Off-Colors on their quest to Earth, taking the main control of the weapons systems aboard the Sun Incinerator. Upon reaching Earth, she attends Little Homeschool and graduates, living her life on Little Homeworld. Personality While much calmer and more withdrawn than most other Rubies, Trapiche Ruby is still very emotional and hot-headed, but has several decades of practice in containing her anger. While usually quiet and happy, T is known to risk her own self to protect others, such as Steven or Padparadscha. She very much enjoys Earth and hanging out with her friends. Appearance As a Homeworld Solider, she wore the normal outfit for a Ruby at that time. After becoming a Off-Color and getting poofed saving Padparadscha, her form was more or less the same, but had Yellow Diamond's insignia crossed out, showing her dislike for the commander. After reaching Earth, Ruby had changed her form again, showing a long-sleeved red shirt and dark red pants (although her shirt still had the crossed-out Diamond on it) and had removed her shoes. He has rust-colored skin and burgundy hair like most other Rubies (albeit wilder hair), but much like her gemstone, has white streaks in it. Abilities Ruby has all normal Gem abilities, such as shape-shifting, fusion, bubbling, weapon summoning, and increased physical capabilities. Fusions * When fused with Padparadscha, they form Trapiche Garnet. Skillset * Shield Proficiency: '''Ruby can summon a shield, similar to how Steven summons his gem weapon. It is a heater-type shield, similar in color to her hair. It has the Pink Diamond insignia on it with six white triangles pointing at the diamond, two on top, one on each side, then two on the bottom. She usually summons it with the point facing forwards on her arm, allowing it to be used as a punching weapon. '''Natural Abilities * Superhuman Strength: '''Like most Rubies, T is notably strong, easily able to split apart rocks and Homeworld drones with little issue. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''Oddly enough, Ruby is also quite agile, easily able to parkour over obstacles while running away from Homeworld drones. '''Unique Abilities * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Ruby can summon fire, like most Rubies, with this fire being much stronger than normal. As a downside, Ruby burns through her energy much quicker using her unique abilities, being one of the few gems actually needing to sleep after a fight. This fire is usually red with white streaks. ** '''Fire Dash: '''Inspired by Quartz soldiers, Ruby can spin into a ball, ignite herself, then shoot herself off as a projectile. * '''Heat Resistance: '''Ruby, like all Rubies, can easily ignore all forms of heat. * '''Photokinesis: '''Ruby can project a light from her gemstone, similar in pattern to the gem itself. (Red with white lines and dark center.) Relationships Padparadscha Ruby is Padparadscha's Ruby bodyguard, and despite Homeworld's rule now long abandoned, Ruby is slightly unhealthily attached to the praise and affection that Padparadscha gives her, making her quite overprotective and clingy, but Padparadscha doesn't mind much. Trivia Trapiche gems form when geothermic waters enter rocks, the chemicals of which cause gems to form. Some of the rock turns to a gem, while other parts stay rock. Trapiche gems are called that because the pattern is similar to a Spanish Trapiche mill. Category:Off Colors Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems Category:Rubies